Core B: Computation and Technology. The Computation and Technology core has the following objectives: 1. Develop, maintain, upgrade, and deploy modular software/hardware systems used for real-time behavioral control and data acquisition. 2. Develop software for common data analyses. 3. Convert data from the five projects to a common format. 4. Develop custom interfaces for peripheral devices. 5. Data sharing.